confusion of the mind
by ladyanna730
Summary: this fanfic is a little out of character but my friend asked me to write it...so please READ X REVIEW! chasexoc!
1. in my mind

The sun rose high over the xiaolin temple. The apprentices waited at the temple gates. "So clay do you think our new sensei is strong?" kimiko asked. "Well little partner master fung said that he defeated chase young?" "Hey he could be a she you know!" Clay nodded in agreement. But omi protested. "There is no way a girl could defeat chase young!" kimiko glared at omi. "That is I mean! That a girl wouldn't have the….um….I have no idea what I'm talking about." Omi started rubbing his head. Raimundo laughed and looked up. He noticed someone walking up the path way.

A hat covered the face of this person. A coat also covered this person's body. "Whoa dude!" as this dominating figure approaches the xiaolin apprentices they could see more clearly. When the hat finally came off they could see a beautiful face. She opened the jacket. "She's a woman?" omi looked astonished. Kimiko ran up to the older women. "Hello! Welcome to the xiaolin temple!" she bowed slightly. "It is an honor to return." Her long black hair fell over her. Some resided over her right eye as if to hide something. Master Fung walked out of the temple and bowed to the woman.

"It is great to see you again, reiha of the moon." The apprentices looked at her. "Seriously?! She looks like only twenty!" she looked over at Raimundo. "I'm about the same age as master monk guan and chase young." They all looked at her. "Are you like chase do you have a potion to keep you young!" she laughed and lifted the bang covering her forehead. She revealed a small gem in her forehead. It was blue and glowing with intensity. "This is what keeps me looking young." She kneeled down to show the young monks.

Omi was eager to touch it but decided not to. "So did you really defeat chase in a fight?!" she nodded yes. "So was it like a showdown or a what?" "Um…I challenged him and he accepted." "What was the prize some sort of weapon?!" "Um…I won, and he asked for my hand in marriage." Everyone was shocked. "You're married to chase young?!" "Very much so…" Raimundo became slightly agitated. "So you're the wife of our enemy, and you're going to help us defeat him?" "Yes." "That doesn't make any sense how can we trust you?" she laughed. "Just because we're married doesn't mean we choose the same path."

Kimiko nodded in agreement. "So rai are you antagonizing our new teacher?" "For now…" everyone but omi seemed excited. Clay held his hand out and she handed him her bag. They showed her to her room. The room was filled with things that interest her. Clay placed her bag on the floor. All the apprentices sat on the floor and waited for her instruction. "So master reiha?" "Yes?" omi had a suspicious look on his face. "Are you really willing to break your wedding vows and help us defeat your husband?" "I told you just because he's my husband doesn't mean anything."

Raimundo started laughing. Omi glared at him. "It vitally important! She might betray us to serve under chase!" she smirked and sat down. "I had the chance to join him but I didn't." everyone looked at her. She slowly got up and took her jacket completely off. There was a jade seal on her shoulder. "Hey teach what is that on your shoulder?" "Hmm? Oh a seal that chase put on me on my wedding day." "He put something to hurt you on your wedding day?" reiha laughed. "Chase may look confident but he has some insecurity about himself when it comes to me…" everyone had a weird look on there face.

"So do we call you Mrs. Young?" clay asked. "No just rei or reiha…is fine." Kimiko laughed when reiha said that. She smiled and sat down on the floor next to dojo. She pet the dragon. She let out a big sigh. "Today is for relaxing…." Raimundo had excitement n his eyes. "Really no work?!" "You still have to do your chores." Everyone narrowed their eyes at raimundo. Everyone got up and left the room. Reiha sat up and crossed her legs and calmed her mind.

Her spirit entered a calm realm. She meditated into a deep place. Suddenly something evil entered her mind. It echoed through the gardens of her mind. 'Rei.' this voice repeated over and over again. She searched her mind for this intruder. Then she saw the shadowy figure. "Chase how are you?" he smirked and walked up to her. He touched her face gently. "I wish I could touch you for real, but I'll take what I can get." He kissed her. Though it was just in their minds they could feel it on their lips.

He held her for a moment and then let her go. "So chase why have you come to see me?" "Well it has been six years…since I've seen you and I miss you." She had a look of disbelief on her face. "That's interesting because the last time I saw you…you told me to join you or die." "The past can be so trivial...," he smirked. "I will have you back in my home…like it or not you're my wife and I control you." She started laughing. "Control me? You may have something to hurt me…but you will never control me got that!?"

He touched her spirit again but this time grab at her heart. Serge of pain went through her body. "Its funny how something so small can hold so much power over some ones being…if I just take this you would go into a cardiac arrest wouldn't you?" she had and angry face but it was also filled with anguish. He let go. "I will never be yours!" he smirked and paid no mind to her comment. "You will listen to me woman." She was on the floor holding her heart. "In my womb I will never be yours!" he turned and looked at her. He knelt down and lifted her chin up to look deep in her eyes.

"I will have you little reiha…like it or not." The look on her face had become cross. "I will never submit to you!" "You think that now reiha…but I will win as I did before." Her body had regained its consciousness. She grabbed her chest and began breathing heavy. "Fucker!" she got up and tried to control her breathing. She checked her seal. It was glowing an intense green. She quickly put a different shirt on. Then she looked out her window and saw dojo grow ten folds. "What's going on?" omi still was uncertain look on his face.

"A shen gong wu has activated." She climbed out of her window to join them in the retrieval of this new shen gong wu. She jumped on top the 40 foot dragon and he flew off into the sky. "What if chase young is there?!" rei looked off into the horizon. "Then I get to fight him sooner then I thought." She still looked off into the horizon. The sound of laughter echoed through her mind. She looked up and noticed a darkened sky. Omi noticed as much as she did.

"Master reiha you sense it too?" "Yeah this is gonna be fun." She had a small smirk on her face. Clay, rai, and kimiko noticed the smirk. "Finally a teacher who's just as reckless as I am!" dojo started to descend. When they landed they saw that jack spicer had already arrived. His annoying laugh echoed through the forest. "Hey! Who are you?" she looked at the young man. "Here I thought I was going to get a real challenge." She looked down at the floor.

"Hey what does that mean!" omi stepped up. "Jack spicer should not count your ducks before they have emerged from there shells!" "Yeah, wait does he always does that?" raimundo shook his head. "Sadly yes…no saying is safe from him." She started laughing. "Hey don't ignore me!" he started whining. "Quit your whining!" he started whining again. "I'm not whining!" she looked around. "Yeah what ever…," she noticed the disembodied head floating next to jack. "Wuya? Oh the years haven't been kind to you!" "You disrespectful child! When will you grow up?" "When you're less ugly."

Wuya became irate. This made reiha laugh! "So she knows wuya personally?" dojo looked up. "Of course she and wuya have this never ending feud going on." "Wow…so she messes with wuya on purpose?" "Yup…you could say she was the raimundo of the group." Everyone looked at her. She looked back and smiled. Everyone's eyes narrowed. "I can see it." They all said in unison. She looked down on the floor. She picked up a golden object. "I found the shen gong wu." Everyone looked at her.

She smiled and her amethyst shined lighter then usual. "Hey I wanted that!" she looked at the small pendant in her hand. "Well its mines now…so to bad!" she put it in her pocket. She signaled the apprentices to start walking. They quickly got a good distance away from jack and wuya. "This isn't the shen gong wu I might add…so go look for it." Rai looked at her. "What's the magic word?" she became agitated. "Now!" they all quickly ran off. Omi walked along a trail searching. He came across an interesting object on the ground.

He quickly stuck in his pocket and headed back to his sensei. Rei was sitting on a rock. "Master reiha? Master reiha!" she opened one eye then closed. "What is it o' great cheese ball?" he became red in the face. "Please refrain from calling me that…may I ask what you are doing?" "What does it look like?" "Are you in some sort of deep meditation to center your xiaolin powers?" she opened both eyes, sighed, and got of the rock. "Actually I was trying to take a nap but you woke me up…this better be good."

Omi handed her the jewel. She eyed it and put in her pocket. "Go get the others its time to go." She turned and walked towards dojo. Omi noticed her whole demeanor changed. "I am truly confused?" he scratched his head and went to get the others. They returned to see rei sitting on dojo. She had a serious look on her face. "She looks sad…" kimiko noticed. They all got on dojo. Then he flew off. She sat in front of everyone.

She pulled the two gems out and eyed them. 'Why would they activate now?' she put them back in her pocket. She remained silent the whole flight. "Do you guys think master reiha is acting very peculiar?" kimiko and clay nodded. Rai looked confused. "She's acting strange rai…" kimiko explained. He nodded after it was explained.

She looked back at her apprentices. "Hey dojo when you drop off the kids take me to chase's lair." "Are you sure you want to go there? I mean can't you just call him?" "Uh in order? Yes and no! This is far to important to discuss over the phone." "Alright you're the xiaolin monk." He flew back to the temple first to drop the kids off.

When they reached the temple the apprentices got off of dojo. "Hey teach you coming?" "Um no I have some business to take care of." They all were heading back to dojo. "No I'm handling this by myself." They all looked at each other. Then they looked at her. "You cannot just go off by yourself such a thing is not the way of a xiaolin monk!" "Okay first off omi shut the hell up! Second I can do as I please and if I feel like it's to dangerous for you to come with me then I will leave you behind…understand."

At that dojo flew off. "She told you omi…" "Yeah little buddy…you don't trust her?" "No I believe that she will betray us for chase young." "Well I think she's just….I don't know what she's up to but it has to something important." Omi pulled out something. "Silver manta ray!" the object grew and omi climbed inside. "Are you coming?!" they all nodded and climbed into the silver manta ray.

They followed the green dragon all the way to a mountain carved in the shape of a monster. "I knew she would betray us for chase young!" "If that is what happened why would she ask dojo for a ride?" "I have not figured out everything!?" she turned around and smiled at the four kids. "Hey!" she motioned for them to catch up. They ran up to her. "Master will you tell us why you're visiting chase young?" "I don't know? Why did you follow me?" they all looked at omi. "Well I had a growing suspicion that you were secretly working for chase young." "No I'm not…this is just a social call…" she walked up to the gate and waited for it to slowly open.

She held her hand out. "Do not say anything while we're here." They agreed and followed into a tranquil yet evil lair. Suddenly an evil figure walked on a balcony. "What vermin has entered my lair?" reiha looked up with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Wow I'm vermin now?" he looked down and walked down a spiral stairs. He stood in front of her his face inches away from her face. "You will never be that to me."

He pulled her close to him in a hug. She slightly hugged him back. They stood there for a moment when chase saw the young monks were standing behind them. "I take it that you are not here for adult reasons." She shook her head no. "Sorry no…" "Then why have you come?" she handed him a pendent containing an opal glowed an intense black. He took the pendent. "Where did you find this?" "That's not the issue! Why wasn't there a stronger seal on it?! I wasn't suppose to be able to touch it!" he took it from her and kissed her on the cheek. "What about the diamond of the moon?" she held it out. "Try and touch it…" he held his hand over the gem as it formed a small force around it.

He quickly pulled his hand away. "You didn't have it but the seal you left on it is very strong." Everyone looked astonished. "What is this about?" "We were given a task when we were younger to guard three jewels…reiha and the diamond of the moon, me and the black jewel of the earth and guan with the ruby of life." Reiha started laughing. "What is so funny?" "You…you make it sound so serious!" "If in the wrong hands it would cause the world to implode."

"Still make upbeat…jeez." "No… I take guan still has his?" she nodded her head. The monks stood there and listened to the talk. "Wow for two people who can't stand each other chase is kind of friendly with his hands." rai pointed out. Chase kept trying to hold reiha closer. She kept pushing his hand away. "So I'll keep it with me until we figure out how to destroy them…" he nodded in agreement. "So I ask you…will you stay the night?" she sadly shook her head no. "I have to decline your offer…I can't willingly open my heart to you." "I'm not asking for your heart I'm asking for your body!" she laughed. "The answer is still no…" "Fine then at least a kiss…on the lips for your husband." She gave him a peck on the cheek. He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye chase…" she turned to walk away. He grabbed her by the wrist. "young monks please wait outside…"

Everyone looked at each other and then at reiha. She nodded and they left. "Chase let me go..." he smirked and pulled her close to him. "You act like you don't like it." "I never said that but i hate you right now so..." He pulled her close and kissed her lips roughly. At first she tried to move but eventually felt his soft lips. After a while she ran out of his lair. Chase stood there holding his cheek. Blood trickled down his lip. he smirked and shook his head. "Just a little while longer...she'll come back to me."


	2. Love of the ages

Rei sat on the xiaolin temple roof. The monks watched her. "What do you believe is bothering our sensei?" Omi asked. "I can tell you she's probably still in love with chase….right dojo?" "Well truthfully I don't know reiha has always been a hard one to understand…it's probably because…before she came to the temple her past I a complete secret." They looked at her. "A secret…that is most not approved we as her students should know her like the opposite ends of our fingers!" "Um…back of our hands…" kimiko corrected. "Well all I can tell you is ask her yourself…because only master monk guan knows about her past." They all got a look in there eyes.

Moments later they were on there way to the training temple of master monk guan. "Kids I don't think master reiha would be happy about this!" "That is her on problem for not trusting her students!" after a while they came to a temple. Master monk guan greeted them. "Sup guan dude…" "Young monks may I ask why are you here to visit me at this hour." They explained to him why they were there. He nodded and showed them to a meditation area. "The story of your teacher…is a difficult one…by first appearance reiha is a quiet solemn person. This because at first she doesn't trust anyone."

"So she is secretive most dangerous!" "No…she doesn't say any thing…I met her many years ago…she was a runaway. She lived in a highly limiting household…her father aimed for her to be a house wife and so did her mother, but she didn't wish to be that," he sighed. "When I first saw her she had collapsed in the middle of a field chase and I were training in, when she came to she didn't really talk…only some years after she started talking fully." Everyone looked down. "So she only talked when ya'll were adults?" kimiko asked. "Not exactly but it was chase who got her to come out of her shell."

"She confided in me that she was running away to die without leaving her family any trouble." They all looked up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

Guan and rei sat on the side of a mountain as the sun started to set. "Reiha so are you happy living with us?" "Oh yes did I make it seem like I was unhappy?" she looked down to where he was sitting. "You always seem distant…I thought you were unhappy." "Can I tell you something…that I planned on not telling anyone?" "Yes of course." "When you, chase and dashi first found me…I was planning to commit suicide and I left to save my parents the trouble." Guan looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "But I pasted out from exhaustion and you guys found me." "If we hadn't…..I am glad we found you that day…" she smiled and looked to the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Present-------------------------------------------------------------------

The young monks looked at each other. "I did not know that dragons went through that much torture…" "By the way….which dragon is reiha…the dragon of fire like me?" kimiko asked. "She's the dragon of earth of her time…and I believe she'll be teaching clay some new techniques" "Yehaw!! Woo doggy that will some mighty fine teaching." Everyone else's faces dropped. "But how could that be she must be only 116 pounds at most!" "Rei is 119 actually….but reiha is very in tune with the earth surrounding her…" omi looked up. "Could she be that good?! And she won't be teaching me?!" "Well yes I guess it's still rather early for her to show you her fighting style."

They looked at each. "Master monk guan we should be taking our leave we have training tomorrow." He nodded and they took their leave. Reiha was sitting in the excact same place as when they had left some hours ago. She seemed to be sleeping, but awake at the same time. They looked at her as she mumbled something. The one word they could make out was chase. "Told you she's still in love with him." Raimundo looked at kimiko. "But if chase still has a hold like that on her then maybe she has the same hold."

When they looked back she was standing up. Chase stood on the wall opposite of her. "Rei…so pleasant to see you…" "It's only been two weeks chase…" he smirked. "Well it is our anniversary tomorrow…I believe we should spend it together." He looked at her and the seal on her shoulder activated. She tried to keep herself up. "Rei just say you'll stay with me for the next two days and I'll stop the activation." Rei had already hit the floor. "Fine!" she had a hurt look on her face. Chase jumped off the wall and landed in front of her.

He picked her up. "I'll return her in two days…" he disappeared into the sky. "Do you think chase will bring her back?" they all shrugged their shoulder. "Well I guess the other question is if reiha will return."

When rei woke up she was in a large bed. She noticed chase was right next to her. It had been a while since they had shared a bed with him and it felt kind of weird. Chase had his arm around her waist. She sat up a little, and pushed him off her. He woke up as soon as she moved him. "Rei what's wrong?" "What you did was just plain dirty chase!" he smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" she kicked from under the covers.

"Rei it was placed on you to keep you in check…that's all." He pulled her down in his arms. She didn't really fight laying her head on his chest. "Still played dirty chase…" he laughed slightly. "Rei I got you a present." She looked up at him. "Really what you get me?" "You really want it?" "Yes…give me the present…." He smirked and kissed her forcing her down. He got on top of her kissing her lips so softly.

She laughed as he started kissing her neck. "Rei I feel insulted when you laugh when I kiss you." She sat up laughing. "I'm sorry you know I don't mean it!" he pushed her hair out of her face. A scar rested on her face. "I hate that I did that to you." She looked at him and touched the scar on her face. "You did it inadvertently I mean I don't blame you for it." He ran his hand though her hair. "Chase can this really work out?" "If we want it to…I mean do you love me?" she nodded yes. "Then that's all that matters…because I love you and I won't let anything get between us." Rei smiled and sighed.

She fell asleep after awhile. "Nothing will take you from me this time…not anything." Kissed her one more time and lowered himself slowly so he wouldn't wake her.

The next morning chase woke up and reiha wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go!" he left his room and walked around his home to find her but no luck. "She wouldn't brake her word…she has far to much honor for that." Then rei walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body. "Rei don't scare me like that!" "Now I have to tell you when I was my ass?" she walked and sat next to him on the bed. "You didn't grab me any clothes." "Try that closet right there…" she walked over to the closet and saw all the clothes. It was separated one side was men's clothing and the other side was women's clothing. "What I go away for a few years and you get a new girl?" he smirked. "Not exactly the last time I saw you…you had grown taller and I always kept clothing here for you just in case you came back." When she heard him say that her heart began to hurt.

"So you're saying that you waited for me all this time?" "Yes…rei are you okay?" hot tears started rolling down her cheek. He heard her small whimpers and got up quickly. "Rei don't cry I didn't mean for that!" he held her close to him as he tried to calm her down. "I always thought you had gotten another girl but I didn't know you were alone this whole time!" "I wasn't fully…rei you are worth the wait and I'm sorry I made you feel bad." She thought for a second. "Chase I'll stay…but you must allow me to train my apprentices." "I knew that would happen fine…you can still train them and I won't get in your way…" she still had her face buried in his chest. "Thank you…"


	3. Rei's Hidden Power

**An: I'm sorry to this story fans for the mess up with the previous chapter I uploaded. So here's the missing chapter and again I'm so so sorry!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase woke up and saw rei sleeping soundly. He looked at her face, her scar was more visible. He remembered when she tried to stop him and he grabbed her face. A black flame came from his fingertips and burned her. That scar had more of a hold on him then anything. He tried to touch her face but she turned over.

"Hey rei are you awake?" He said shaking.

"I am now." She said opening her eyes.

"Um...hey when are you going to train your apprentice?" Chase asked.

"Tomorrow." She said yawning.

He looked at the sky.

"You should be getting ready to leave..." He said pulling her covers off.

She sighed and got up. Her hair fell to about her waist and she had black and white pajamas complimenting her frame. Chase watched her get her clothes and walk into the bathroom. He laid his head back on his pillow. She came out of the bathroom in her clothes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she her hands wrapped up. She grabbed her bag and walked down stairs. Chase didn't follow her to the door; because that would make her upset.

Rei pulled a shen gong wu out of her bag and raised it to the sky.

"Wings of Tinabi!" She yelled as she completely concentrated and flew off. Chase watched her leave and went back to bed.

When she finally made it to the xiaolin temple she put the wings in the vault and went to talk to master fung.

"So you mean only to train clay...hmm...well this will cause some problems." He said sipping his tea.

"I understand...but when it comes to it...I can not acurately train the xiaolin dragons of a different element." She said.

"I understand I'll send clay to the moutains at once." He said standing up and bowing.

She stood up and bowed to master fung. She grabbed her stuff and left the temple. She walked to the moutain base and waited for clay. She waited for a half an hour before he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late master reiha..." He said bowing.

"It's okay...shall we begin?" She said standing up.

He nodded and smiled. She threw her shoes to the side and centered herself. She shifted her foot and stomped her foot into the ground. This caused several boulders to come up from the ground. She then brought her hand back and punched the boulder. It then shattered into dust.

"Okay this is what I am going to be teaching you." She said shaking her hand.

"Whoo yes miss reiha...how long do you think it'll take to learn a move like that?" He asked.

"Hmm? You should get it in a couple of hours." She said smiling.

Clay nodded and did the same stance as rei and they began training.

After hours of training they both were laying on the ground breathing heavily. The side of the mountain looked totally demolished. Rei looked up at the sky. The sun was setting.

"Okay we should be heading back." She standing up.

Clay got up and they made their way back to the temple. When they got there the other apprentices were waiting.

"Master how could you not train me?!" Omi yelled.

"Because I have no skill in the art of the water fighting style." She said scratching her head.

Omi became read in the face. Rei smiled and looked to the night sky.

"Okay it'll a couple days..." She said picking her bag up.

"Yo teach what do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"I mean from now on...I'll be staying with my husband." She said still looking at the sky.

All of them had bug eyed expression on their face.

"How can you stay with the enemy?!" Rai yelled.

"Raimundo...it's not your place to yell at your elder xiaolin dragon." Master fung said.

"Hey fung...I'm not that old!" She said with her eye twitching.

"Riiight...being 1,500 isn't being old." Dojo said saracasticly.

"Keep it up dragon..." She said pushing dojo.

"Anyway...what if chase tries to convert you to evil or something?!" Kimiko yelled.

"He tried it didn't work..." She said looking at dojo.

He nodded and grew into his second size.

She climbed on his back.

"Please reconsider!" Omi yelled.

"I will be living with chase young...and that is the end of the discussion!" She yelled as dojo began flying off.

As they flew threw the air.

"Hey don't you think were a little hard on them?" Dojo asked rei.

"Heh yeah...I guess...maybe." She said looking down at dojo.

They flew the rest of the way in silence. Rei laid back and took a nap. When they got to chase's lair dojo woke rei up. She looked up with a sleepy drown out look and jump down. She walked to to door and waited for it to open. When it opened she waved and walked in. As she walked in chase greeted her. He pulled her into a hug. She was confused; but she hugged him.

"So how was your training?" He asked.

"Frankly...that's none of your business now it?" She said smiling.

She walked up to there room and passed wuya.

"Bratty skank." Wuya said under her breath.

"Witch hag bitch." She said going into the room. She walked in and chase followed her. He closed the door behind him. Rei stood there and took her hair out. It flowed more than normal. She then unbuttoned her shirt and slowly took it off. Chase watched her and the heat started to rise in his body.

"So rei do you want something to eat?" Chase asked.

"No I want to sleep." She said putting a tanktop on.

"But I thought we could spend sometime together rei?!" he said as she laid down.

She yawned and sat on the bed.

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"So rei...I want you to answer some questions for me..." He asked.

"Um...sure." She said yawning.

"Okay...Why did you leave me?" He asked her.

"Um...Chase...I don't think I can answer that." She said looking down.

"Yes I do..." He said.

"Um...I left..." She looked off.

"Rei!" He yelled.

"I left because...I left...because...I-I..." She stuttered.

"Rei just tell me!" He yelled becoming concerned.

"I left because I was scared..." She mumbled.

"Scared of what?" He said taking her hand.

"Because I felt that you were going to leave me or worst kill me." She said.

Chase sighed and pulled her completely close to her.

"I would never leave or ever kill you...and if I made you believe that I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

He sighed as he felt her breathing become laconic and she fell asleep on his arms.


	4. The scar

Rei laid awake as chase slept. She had touched the new scar on her arm. Chase opened his eyes and saw her.

"You seem uneasy reiha.", chase asked.

"Well you did scorch my arm…dear husband.", she said.

"I sense some hostility…in your voice.", he said.

"Ya think!", she yelled.

She kicked the covers off of her. She grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them up.

"If I knew wuya would attack you like that, I would have did something!". He said.

She looked at him and folded her arms. He sat up and pulled her down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed as he held her close. She looked back at him and sighed again.

"You should learn to control you subordinates.", She said grabbing her arm.

Chase still sat there.

"Well you can't train much…you'll have to wait until you've healed.", he said in a concerned tone.

"When have you ever known me to wait for an injury to heal before I start training?", she asked.

"Just try this time…", he said.

"Don't tell me what to do.", she said.

He shook his head and looked closely at it.

--------------------------Flashback----------------------

"Now, now rei…run along home to your husband…leave this to the big girls.", wuya taunted.

"Heh…wuya normally I would entertain your attempt to undermine me…but not now.", she said getting into a stance.

"Oh…what makes this time different, chase gave you permission?", she said smirking.

Rei looked up with almost vexing look on her face.

"Was that it…did we touch a nerve?", she taunted further.

"Chase doesn't tell me to do anything…", she said trying to channel her mind.

Wuya watched as she did so. She knew how angry reiha could get. She knew that this dragon of the earth had a temper. As the ground started to erode, wuya smirked and pointed two fingers at rei.

Rei looked up as the green flame fly at her. Her eyes widened as she was hit and fell. Rei now consumed with anger placed her hand on the ground and caused the ground to fissure. Trapping wuya in rock cage.

"Let me out of here! You brat!", she yelled.

Rei rolled over and held her arm as a warm crimson liquid ran down it.

Chase felt a weird chill run down his spine. He felt this before, but not for a long time. He channeled his thoughts to her. He heard soft cries.

"Rei…are you okay?", he asked.

"I'll live…",she said.

"What do you see?", he asked.

"Rocks…just…rocks.", she said drifting.

"Reiha! Try to stay awake…I'm coming to get you.", he said.

When he heard silence he became increasingly worried.

"Rei answer me!", he yelled.

"I'm here…I'm tired chase.", she said.

"I know…I'll be there as soon as I can.", he said.

"O-okay.", she said as the connection was lost.

------------------------Present-------------------

Chase looked at rei as she sat up.

"Are you going to stay angry?", he asked.

She looked at him and then looked down.

"Chase…I feel so out of place here…", she said.

"But you're my wife…that should be enough for you to want to be here.", he said looking at her.

"I don't know.", she muttered.

He turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Please tell me that you still love me.", he said.

"Don't do this.", she said.

"After all these years you're telling me you don't love me anymore…please just tell me.", he said.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He smirked and kissed her.

"So…when will you decide to return to your training?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulder and messed with her hair. He never knew what to say to rei when she was like this. He touched her shoulder.

"Rei… how about I get something to eat?", asked.

"No…I'm okay.", she said stretching.

Chase kissed her on the lips and smiled.


	5. Seperation

**Finally here's chapter five! Thank you for sticking with I swear from now on I plan on trying to update more often so enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei sat there watching the rain make a pattern on the ground. It was not where she had expected to return to the temple. She smirked, while thinking of how angry chas must have been whe he saw the letter. But being who she is, couldn't standby idily and watch him destroy the world. But a shadow crept in the back of her mind. Could she defeat him? The man she pledged to be with, the one she promised to cherish.

"Heh, he cherish's this name only marrige more then I do...it almost makes me sad.", she mumbled while putting my hair in a pnytail.

She smelled it, me a face and pusheit behind her. It fell down her back gently.

"It smells like him...no matter how much I wash it.", she mumbled again.

She's been attempting to erase everything of him. This was the first step to trully defeating him. He had to be wiped competely from her mind. No matter how sad it was, this was their fate. Being on opposite ends of a never ending battle. This also meant she had to harden her heart. Only slightly though, so not to harden her heart to her students. Rai stood in the door and watched her.

"If you love him then why'd ya leave?", he asked.

"It's more coplicated then you think.", she said getting up.

She walked past him and stopped.

"I may not understand, nut even though I don't lik it you seem happier with him...so take a chance.", he said.

She continued walking and went to her room.

Chase sat there reading a note. As h read it the more he started to crumble it. After reading it he balled it up and threw it at the wall.

"I'll be damn if she thinks she'll leave me like that!", he felt the heat boil up insie him.

"Well chase your little perfect little angel left you again...and in the same way too?", wuya taunted.

"Leave if you value your life.", he said in an evil and low tone.

Wuya wanted to tease him, make him feel horrible for even bringing that dragon here. Truth is wuya felt chase deserved the pain he was feeling.

"Well of course...but tell me chase does this mean you actually have a heart.", she said with malice.

"I'll make sure you suffer for your remarks...you'll beg for death wen I'm threw.", he said walking past her.

She flt a cold chill run through her body. He walked downstairs and thought. If he made her come back against her will, she would fight to te end. He would have to subdue her to harshly. That wouldn't be fun.

"I might kill he if I see her.", he said.


	6. Right Here FlashBack P1

**AN: I'm serious when I say this...listen to Right Here by Brandy when read this chapter...I'm serious this chapter makes more sense...considering I was listening to it as I wrote it..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei sat contemplating every mistake she had ever made. It made her laugh and sad. She thought about the first time her and chase met. How a single event could change the course of her life, she guessed being with at the time was the best course of action. But truth betold she hated herself for being so weak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Flaskback**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thunder tremble threw the mountains. A girl ran slipping on anything in her path. Tear covered in rain, blood, and mud. Raised voices grew close behind her. She became even more worried as she slowly crawled across a falling log. _

_"Reiha! You will fall return immediately.", a man yelled._

_"No!", reiha yelled while trying to keep her concentration._

_She started to shiver because the rain was so cold which made it harder for her to crawl. She finally made her way to the other side. She turned around and saw a group of men. The same men who were following her._

_"She made it the other side, there's a bridge nearby!", they yelled as they ran off._

_"A bridge? Son of a bitch!", she said before she started running. _

_She prayed that she could get away from the area before they got to that bridge. Her attention was called away, because of this she tripped and fell down a steep hill. When she stopped she saw she had scrapped her elbow. I the distance she saw a light and ran towards it. She got there a started banging on the door until she fainted. Not soon after the door opened and three men were standing there._

_"Man...is she alright?", one asked._

_"She's bleeding and pasted out...What do ouy think!?" another yelled._

_Reiha sat up in surprise. The sun blinded her, she placed her hand on her head. She was completely bandaged. 'Where am I', she though as she looked around. All she could remember was her name, falling and running from some men. Everything was a blur. A man with long hair walked in with a small tub of water. _

_"Oh...your awake...", he said placing it down next to her._

_She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked down as he unwrapped her bandages. _

_"So what happened to you?", he asked._

_"Truthfully...I don't know...I mean I can't remember.", she said._

_"Figured.", he mumbled._

_He finished cleaning the cuts and replaced the old bandage with new ones. He placed his finger on her face and turned her face towards him. He took the small bandage off her forehead and cleaned it also. He looked and saw she was trying hard not to look him in the eye. _

_"You're really pretty...you know.", he said._

_This made her more nervouse then before._

_"Um...thank you.", she mumbled._

_When he placed the new bandage on the cut. His hand still steadily forced her to look at him. She felt her blood race as their eyes still locked on each other. He slowly pulled her into a kiss. Their lips met for only a second, but the longest second in the world. When he finally let her go, she felt as if she was going to faint. Chase grabbed his stuff and left the room._

_"I hate that guy.", she mumbled to herself._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Present------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reiha laughed to herself thinking of her past. 'Til this day she still has a foggy memory about certain things from what happened right before she came to the temple. But mostly, because, she knew from the first moment she met that ass. She knew she loved him, and he could tell. She couldn't hate him even if she forsed herself to. There was to much love in her heart for him.

"You'll always be right here.", she said touching her heart.

She suddenly felt several tears running down her cheek, until she couldn't control it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: man...this part one of two chapters of flashback. So warning there is a possible lime/lemon next chapter. Maybe...I'm still contemplating, I guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Heh.**


	7. Watching The Rain FlashBack P2

**AN: For this chapter listen to Watching the rain By Katy Rose...sorry for the short chapter school computers you know how it is...rain stand for tears BTW**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Reiha was sitting on the steps on the temple and watched the boys train. Her hair covered her lonely eyes even though smile crept across her face to hide whatever happened to her. She still couldn't remember but something made her heart hurt more then anything. Chase looked at her and smiled. Rei grabbed her stuff and went back inside. She pressed herself against the wall and let herself breath. Why did he make her breathing eradicate. She didn't even like him, at least she didn't think so. She couldn't stand to look at him for more then a couple of seconds. She ran to her room and closed the door. _

_She had been at the temple for a little more then a week and she still couldn't remember anything. She guest she wasn't important since no one came after her. She figured she could stay at the temple until she found out what to do with herself. If only she could remember who her family was and why she had old cut marks on her legs. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. It startled her. She slowly opened the door and guan was standing there._

_"It's time for dinner.", he said._

_She nodded and followed him to the dining hall. She sat but remained deep in her thoughts. An elder walked by and bumped into her dropping a plate. As the china hit the floor a shock wave went through her. This triggered a great deal of fear in reiha. She jolted up and rushed to a corner with her hands cupped over her ears. _

_"Ahhh!", she screamed. _

_Chase got up and checked and pushed the hair out of her face and held her close. She nuzzled her face into his chest. He felt the warmth from her tears soak into his shirt. 'What happened to her?', he wondered. He slowly lifted her up and brought her to her room. He sat her down and tried to get her breath more steadily. He even tried to get her to refocus, but nothing could take away this emanate trauma that consumed her mind._

_"Tell me why are you crying.", he said in a stern yet gentle voice._

_She didn't speak, she pulled up the back of her shirt. Chase's eyes widened and a disgust rose over him. On her back were old bruises and gashes._

_"Who did this to you?!", he yelled._

_"My father...right before he sold me into slavery.", she said finally letting him see her broken heart and bruised body._

_He gently touched one and then kissed the back of her neck. A shiver ran down her back. He gently placed his hands up the front of shirt. She looked down and clenched her fist. He slowly untied the sash, and slowly slide her shirt down. She turned around and looked at him. He kissed her on the lips. She felt her heart, race. He laid her down and gently pressed his body against hers. She allowed him to enter her. As their bodies became one, two tears ran down her cheek. He saw and kissed her as his movements increased. She closed her eyes and clenched the sheets. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her lips, only this time he bite her lips. The more he continued the more tears began to fall down her cheeks. Slowly her vision became blurred and then dark._

_When she woke up the sun glemmed through the window. She looked around and then laid her head back down._

_"Damn him!", she mtuttered to herself._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Present----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei sat up almost laughing. She realized she couldn't kill chase she had to allow her students to. They see him as the enemy first and for most. Though she saw him as the enemy now, there was one time she saw him as something else. He's her lover, her bestfriend, and her husband. No matter what she told herself killing him was one thing she couldn't do.


	8. Fall to peices

Rei woke up in a cold sweat holding her arm. A strong glow emanated from her seal. She screamed and kicked her her covers off. The pain was sever and clouded any thought that would come to her mind. She looked at it as it began to hurt anymore. She heard chase's voice beckoning her to return. If she did then he would stop this pain. She looked over at her bag and ran to it. She couldn't keep her balance and tripped over the bag . She went through the bag and dug through it.

"What are you doing?", chase thought to himself.

She cried as the pain now consumed her entire body.

"Damn him.", she screamed.

She couldn't stand, nor gasp for breath. Her face drenched with water. She refused to give into him again. She had to stop it, but didn't know how. She continued to search threw her bag until she found a small dagger.

"Hmm...I won't allow you to get away from me that easy.", he said with a twisted smirk curled across his lips.

She raised the dagger to her arm to attempt to carve the seal off. As she did, something caused the dagger to fly across the room. She looked up and tried to run to it. As she did her body levitated and she flew to the opposite side of the room.

"You goddamn bastard!", she yelled.

She felt her body collapsed under the pressure. She couldn't understand how she could give him so much say over her. She knew that there was only one way to stop this never ending cycle.

"Stop fighting...", he whispered as he watched crawl.

The more she moved the more she felt the sheer pain.

"Reiha...it's pointless...just stop...it's over.", he attempted to pursued her.

She laughed and cried in the same breath. She rolled over on her back.

"Oh...sad, sad chase...you still have to use childish antics to get people to play with you.", she said.

"You really want me to kill you...", he said.

"Chase...I've welcomed death for along time now.", she said in a drained tone.

The thought of her mentioning wanting to die tore his heart out. He stood there silently and listened to her breathing.

"Chase?", she in a overwhelmed tone.

"I can't kill you...nor will I', he said.

"I know...I've long come to the terms that you won't...", she said.

He couldn't stand to listen to her talks of death any longer.

"If you want to die then...", he trailed off.

She smiled, sat up and slowly stumble to her feet. She knew what he meant, he didn't have to say it. She slowly walked over to the knife and walked out of her room. She was far to old for this. No matter how she looked, her skin may look young. The inner soul was weak and frail. Not matter of temper and rock throwing could deny that fact. She walked to small hill. She climbed it and walked until she heard the rushing and crashing of the violent waterfall. She headed towards it. Her body was weak so standing straight seemed almost impossible.

"Heh...never thought I'd be in this shape twice in a life time.", she said laughing then wincing.

She slowly climbed up it. She didn't dare to climbed right under the water as she normally did. Her dagger rested gently in her mouth. As she reached the small cave directly behind the water fall, she eased into it. As she made towards it the fast pace water caused her to almost slip. Her grip became compromised by the fast water. In a last ditch effort she threw herself into the cave. She spit the dagger onto the floor. She looked at her ankle and rolled her eyes.

She ripped her shirt and wrapped it around it. She looked around and felt the wall. She felt it until she found a switch. This opened a small hole in the wall. She walked in and laid on the small mat on the floor. She laid there as she muttered a spell incantation. The one that kept her hidden for all these years. She hated hiding but she could defeat like this. Hell she barely wanted to fight him. The only option, the honorable thing was either to go into seclusion, or die. Personally, she didn't want to die where her student's could find her. Rei slowly sat up and grabbed the dagger. She braced herself for the shock. She closed her eye and lifted the dagger up. as she brought it up tears fell from her eyes.

Chase awoke in dripped down his face.

"I-I can't feel her.", he muttered to himself.

He sat in his bed holding his head wondering, was this his doing.

* * *

**AN: sorry for taking so long with the ending...well if you waited this long for it...THANKS!!! Also thanks for the reviews and I'm considering writing another chase story so yeah...**


End file.
